Love's Labour Lost
by bloodchaos
Summary: Pregame. Before dying, Jecht asked Auron to look after his wife and son. But what happens when Auron falls in love with his best friend's wife instead? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

**Hello people. Please go easy on me, this is the first time I've ever written a romance fic. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters.**

**A/N:- The first chapter is more like a prologue to the story and so it doesn't contain much romance and stuff. But I guarantee that the next chapter will be much better.

* * *

**

'Lord Braska, please! Reconsider!'

No matter how much Auron tried, Lord Braska's will was as strong as steel. He wanted to destroy Sin, even if it meant his life. Lord Braska shook his head at Auron and answered in his usual calm way.

'Auron, you know why I'm doing this. I want my child, and all the children of Yevon to live without the fear of Sin.'

Auron sighed as Jecht walked over to Braska. 'Before we...y'know...get Sin...there's something I need to ask you Braska.'

'I'd be more than happy to oblige,' Braska replied with a smile on his face. Jecht and Auron had guarded him all this way, and the least he could do before death was to fulfill any last favour that was in his power. Jecht hesitated a little and scratched the back of his neck. Then, he cleared his throat and, in his hoarse voice, asked Braska. 'Hey...make me your final aeon.'

'What!' Auron said in shock. 'What about your wife and child!'

Jecht cracked a bone in his neck. 'There's no way I can see them now anyways. I might as well fulfill my last duty as a guardian'.

Auron shook his head in disapproval, but Braska had a hopeful look in his eye. 'Jecht...I'd be more than honoured to have you as my final aeon.' Auron heard Jecht give a satisfied chuckle. _But your family..._

Suddenly, Jecht came over to Auron and put his hand on his shoulder. 'And I got a favour to ask you, too'. _But I... _

A frown came over Jecht's face. 'My son...he...he's quite a cry baby. He needs to hold on to someone's hand, y'know? Auron, take care of my son for me...and also my wife.'

_But I can't protect anybody..._

'Very well. I'll guard them with my life.'

It took Auron a while to realise what had just happened. He had just agreed to somehow go to the Zanarkand he once believed did not exist, look for his friend's son and wife and then take care of them for him. What had he gotten himself into? He had travelled day and night with Braska and yet he could not save him from his fate. How was he supposed to protect someone he had never met in his life?

* * *

He looked at the sky. It was just like the one in Spira. But this was Zanarkand...

How Jecht had managed to bring him to Zanarkand was beyond his knowing. He just knew that he had a promise to fulfill. He had already told Kimahri Ronso from the mighty Ronso tribe to look after Yuna, Lord braska's 7-year-old duaghter. She was safe in Besaid village. But Auron was worried about his own safety and sanity in this new world.

Zanarkand was like nothing he had ever seen before. Tall buildings, all clumped together. The streets were filled with people and the fierce light from the buildings was blinding. On top of that, Auron's wounds had not yet healed and he was on the border of death and life. _What have I gotten myself into..._

The blood on his coat had now turned a dark purple. His wounds were tearing open and he was being avoided by passersbys. He was out of Gil and had lived the last three days in misery, sleeping under tunnels and eating whatever scraps he could find. Then one day, his luck changed. He was sitting on the side-walk of a wide road, his stomach aching with hunger, when he saw a woman coming towards him.

'Excuse me sir, but are you alright?' The woman had a worried look on her face and her eyes were red.

'Ugh...I'm looking for my friend's house...his name is Jecht.'

The woman gasped and dropped her purse. She bent down to lift it up and then faced the man with teary eyes. 'Jecht...I'm sorry sir...but he's dead.'

To her surpirse, Auron nodded his head. 'I know. He asked me to take care of his wife and son.'

At this, the woman's eyes widened and she looked at the man with a questioning stare. 'But...I am Jecht's wife!'

Before she could say anything else, Auron groaned and fainted. The last thing he remembered was the lady asking passerbys to help her with the unconcious man. _Jecht...I'll try, I promise...

* * *

_

**Well, that's that. This chapter was basically written to give a little background to the story. The later chapters will be much better, I promise! R&R please!**


	2. Summer Beauty

**Thankyou everyone, for the reviews. They really helped me a lot. I'm glad you all like the Auron/Tidus' mom angle. I like it because it's something new, I think. Well, here you are, chapter two!**

**A/N:- Sorry for the long wait, but I'm writing another fic at the same time. I hope chapter two will be even better. Sorry if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes. The person who is incharge of beta-ing my fic is'nt here right now. Apologies in advance.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of it's characters. I do, however own the name of Tidus's mother.**

Auron coughed and tried to open his eyes. His right eye managed, but his left one stayed closed. One half of his world was in complete darkness. The ronin tried to sit up straight, but the pain in his arm forced him back down. But this time, he did'nt fall onto the rough concrete he had so many times before. This time, he fell on something soft and warm. It seemed like an infinity that Auron had felt something so comfortable. A bed.

_Where am I…?_

Still on his back, Auron scanned his surroundings with his good eye. Suddenly, his gaze fell on a young, short boy standing next to his bed. This boy had dark blonde hair, which seemed almost brown. His tanned skin contrasted with his bright blue clothes and eyes. He seemed to have fit the description of Jecht's son perfectly.

With the last of his strength, Auron tried his best to sit up, and when he managed to do so, he looked towards the young boy. 'Are you Tidus?' he asked, his voice still as strict and deep as ever.

'Mom! The guy's awake!'

Auron heard footsteps coming towards the room he was in…which was quite different from the ones in Spira. The door swung open and a young woman came in. He immediatly recognised her face. She was Jecht's wife, the woman he had met before he blacked out. Clearly, he had not made a very good first impression.

She walked in with a smile on her face. 'I see you're awake'. She stretched out a hand towards Auron. 'My name is Natsumi'

_Natsumi…I have to remember that…_

Auron used all his strength to shake her hand back. 'My name is Auron…pleasure to meet you'. A jolt of pain forced his hand back down. But atleast he was able to shake her hand properly. Natsumi went towards her son and gently pushed him forward. 'Tidus' she whispered 'meet Mr. Auron'.

A pout came on the little boy's face as he walked up to him. 'My name's Tidus' he said, sounding a little bored. Other children would have been excited and curious to know about the many scars and injuries on Auron's face and body. Tidus, apparently, was'nt the least bit enthusiastic.

'Tidus!' his mom said, sounding a little upset. 'Atleast _sound_ interested!'

'But I don't wanna meet him, mom! He's gross and icky!'. Natsumi's mouth hung open, but Auron let out a small chuckle from underneath his collar. 'It's nice to meet you too, Tidus'.

_Like father, like son._

Tidus ran out of the room, screaming about playing blitzball with his friends. Natsumi crossed her arms infront of her chest and sighed. 'I'm so sorry about Tidus'.

'Its alright' Auron replied, shaking his head. 'His father's death must have had a big impact on him'

Auron waited in the silence for a reply. Then, he noticed a tear run down Natsumi's face. 'He does'nt miss him…' she said, now sobbing. 'He never even loved his own father!'.

_What have I done this time…?_

Her sobbing grew even louder. 'I mean, how many children do you meet each day…who say they hate their own father!'

'…please miss, calm down' Auron's attempts were useless. She walked towards a chair next to the window and placed her head in her hands,crying. Then, her tear stained face looked up to Auron. 'It's all my fault, is'nt it? I was a bad mother. I spoilt him!'. She went into another fit of crying, leaving the young man to plan his next move.

_Think Auron…_

He was not used to comforting anyone, even himself. He had heard from Braska that when Yuna would cry, a hug would fix everything. But this was another man's wife, not a seven year old who hurt her knee. Auron was not only a legendary guardian, he was also a gentleman. He knew that a thousand lashes on the back would have been better than moving in on another man's wife. Especially when that man was his dead friend.

Auron tried again to make her feal better. 'I'm sorry. It's not your fault, you're a great mother'. Natsumi stopped crying and gave him a confused look. Underneath it all, Auron panicked.

…_that came out very wrong._

How could he say she was a great mother when he found out her name only a few minutes ago? Well, it seemed like it worked. The woman wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. 'Thankyou'.

It was now that Auron really got to see her face properly. She was acctually not as 'beautiful and glamorous' as Jecht had told everyone, but she had her own special beauty. He guessed it was natural for Jecht to tell everyone about the beauty of his wife…seeing he loved her so much. She had brown hair uptil her shoulders, with deep blue eyes. Her skin was a little tanned, but then again, every one's in Zanarkand was.

Auron shook his head and looked away when he realised he had been staring at her. Thankfully, she had'nt noticed it too much. Instead, she coughed a little and looked for something to say. 'So…tell me about yourself. Where are you staying? What do you do?'

…_I am unemplyed and homeless. I am a bachelor and my only friends are dead._

It seemed like his silence had explained everything to her. She nodded her head. 'I see. Well…we have room in our house. You can stay here until you find work or something'. Auron could not show his gratitude, so he just stayed quite, like he always did when he was lost with words. Natsumi stood up from her chair and walked towards the door.

'Well…I'll let you rest then. Please let me know if you need anything'. She closed the door slowly behind her, leaving Auron to ponder to himself.

_Jecht…where ever you are, I hope you know…I'm still keeping my promise._

**Well, that was chapter 2! Once again, I'm sorry if there were any grammer or spelling mistakes. I am, after all, a human.**

**Oh yeah, I heard that the name 'Natsumi' means 'Summer beauty' in Japanese. I thought it suited Tidus' mom a lot. I hope you'll agree! R&R please!**


End file.
